


师弟被情趣用品店老板拐走了怎么办在线等急

by 384lyf



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/384lyf/pseuds/384lyf
Relationships: 越苏, 霆峰 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	师弟被情趣用品店老板拐走了怎么办在线等急

天墉警队的警官陵越今天也很心塞。  
他已经在一家名叫醉饮千觞的酒吧坐了两个小时了，来的时候只点了一杯柠檬水，现在已经连杯底的柠檬都被吃了。好心肠的酒吧老板尹千觞本来想提醒他这样一直占着位置不太好，但看到他一脸失魂落魄的样子，也就随他去了。  
从陵越这个位置向窗外看去，刚好可以看到酒吧对面的一家店铺。该店的大招牌很文艺，上书“情心剑魄”四字，只可惜后面还跟着个副标题——琴川成人用品专卖店。陵越坐了多久，就盯着门口的那位导购小哥看了多久。这怎么就越看越像自己师弟呢？  
陵越警官觉得自己有些命苦。勤勤恳恳在警队当大队长十几年，没啥别的爱好，唯一的兴趣就是把师父捡来的师弟百里屠苏拉扯大。本来是当童养媳养的，没想到出了一趟公差，师弟丢了。听别的同事说，是被警队里一个叫陵端的小子给排挤走了。陵越顾不上去闹陵端的事，前脚听说师弟离家出走，后脚就跑出去找人。他这个师弟虽然身手不错，脑子也聪明，但每天被他护在家里，不太懂得为人处事。这孩子放着警队的铁饭碗不要，跑哪里去了？  
天墉警队大队长在街坊邻居里还是很有威望的，没问几个人就找到了线索。菜市场看自行车的桐姨说，情心剑魄这家店最近新来了个小哥，脸白生生的，眼睛大大的，别提多好看了。陵越本来还以为这家店是个琴行，兴高采烈的就来领师弟，一来看到招牌上的小标题，立刻傻眼了。没怎么见过世面的陵越警官脸红到了耳朵，只好躲进对面的酒吧平复一下心情。导购小哥是自己师弟没错，可自己那纯洁得连妹子小手都没拉过的师弟，怎么就在情趣用品店当了导购呢？  
思来想去，陵越决定先跟酒吧老板打探一番。他走到吧台前，老板正喝着小酒看着球赛傻乐呢。陵警官单刀直入，问道:“老板，对面那家店，你熟吗？”  
老板看起来就是个直爽人，大大咧咧的说道:“熟！怎么不熟啊？这家店老板叫欧阳少恭，是我发小。”  
陵越接着问:“他家这个导购小哥，是什么时候来的？”  
老板说:“来了有几天了吧。原来少恭一个人又进货又卖货又开网店的，根本忙不过来，我就劝他招个帮手。少恭听我的就去人才市场看了看，听说一去就招到这小哥了。你别说，自打这小哥来了，他生意还好了不少呢。”  
这...可恨的陵端，都把师弟逼到人才市场了，回去一定要好好收拾他给师弟出气。陵越打定了主意。看起来，不管怎么让人没法相信，师弟真的跑到成人用品店当导购了。古板的陵警官感到痛心疾首，同时也下定决心，今天不管怎么丢人，也要大闹情趣用品店，把自己师弟给抢回来！  
不过，陵警官是个心细之人，他决定先把这个店的情况给打探清楚，估算一下武力带回屠苏的可能。于是他继续问道:“老板啊，对面这家店员工多吗？”  
尹千觞数道:“除了少恭和这个导购小哥，还有一个小姑娘好像叫襄铃，负责结帐。我家妹子晴雪算临时工，给他家网店送快递。我本来想让她给我这酒吧帮忙的，她非不听话。你说现在这些孩子怎么这么难管教呢。”  
陵越心有戚戚焉的点点头。  
尹千觞像想起什么似的，语重心长的补充道:“兄弟，他家店人虽然多，但是口风都特别紧。你放心，不管你在他家买什么，都绝对不会有人说出去。你就放心去吧！”  
陵越猛然间听到这么一句话，差点岔了气，赶紧说:“不是，我是有别的事...”  
尹千觞大笑道:“我知道我知道，我也不会说出去的！”说着还用手猛拍陵越的后背，以示鼓励。  
陵越觉得百口莫辩，只好点点头笑笑，满头黑线的出了酒吧，向“情心剑魄”走去。  
屠苏正面无表情的站在店门口。刚才来了几个客人，屠苏觉得自己跟他们说话的语气再正常不过了，但居然被投诉说他服务态度不好，凶神恶煞的。欧阳少恭对这个问题很重视，教育他作为一名服务业从业人士应该视顾客为上帝，给他示范了一番，现在还站在店里考察他有没有长进。当导购真是太难了。  
屠苏正想着这些烦心事，突然发现向自己走来的一个身影相当的熟悉。这不是大师兄吗！屠苏被陵端排挤出天墉警队的时候，大师兄刚好有事出门，他离家出走这些天，每天都想着怎么跟大师兄交代。猛然在这里见到师兄，被陵端欺负的委屈涌上心头，眼圈一下就红了。  
陵越本打算摆出一个最威严的神情劝屠苏跟他回去。但当他第一眼看到有点惊喜，又有点委屈的看着他的屠苏，还是忍不住破了功。师弟好像瘦了一点，这段时间有没有好好吃饭，好像还有点黑眼圈，这几天没睡好吗？怎么还哭了，一定是万恶的资本家欧阳少恭老板欺负他。不行，今天我说什么也要把屠苏带走！  
陵越三步并作两步走到屠苏面前，刚准备开口说话，就听到屠苏飞快的小声说:“师兄，我们老板在那边考察我服务表现呢，你装作客人听我介绍一遍好不好？”  
唉？陵越对屠苏向来是百依百顺，听他这么说，在脑子反应过来以前就先点了点头。屠苏看他答应了，顿时把他拉到店里的各种货架前，把自己昨晚背了一晚上的资料和盘托出。  
“今日特惠，全店安全套半价，特别推荐冈本超薄，有多种口味任选，西柚味，草莓味，橘子味都卖得特别好。杜蕾斯最近新出的荧光带软刺的也收到广大用户的好评...”  
陵越面红耳赤，剧烈咳嗽起来，屠苏担忧的看着他。  
“屠苏，别介绍这个了，换...换一个。”  
“哦。”屠苏从善如流，指了指周围，“这几个货架上，分别是壮/阳药，跳/蛋，按/摩/棒，情/趣内衣，s/m工具，师兄你对哪方面感兴趣？我给你介绍。”  
“...”陵越梗住了。他在心里暗骂一万遍欧阳少恭，把屠苏带坏了！他环顾四周，在旁边一个货架的皮鞭手铐项圈和低温蜡烛堆成的小山下面，眼尖的发现了一把平凡无奇的椅子。陵越立刻像找到了救命稻草一样，把椅子从各种奇怪的东西下面拽出来，说:“这个还不错，你们店还卖家具啊？”  
屠苏的眼神里闪烁出由衷的敬佩，他发自内心的说:“不愧是师兄，第一眼就能找到镇店之宝，真的好厉害。”  
“...”陵越突然有种不祥的预感。  
屠苏把手伸到椅子下面按动了一个按钮，一根长达20cm，周身黑亮，连上面的血管都做的栩栩如生的橡胶制成的“哔——”从椅子中央气势如虹的挺立起来，像抽筋一样的大力上下左右摆动，其速度之快，甚至在空气中留下一道残影。屠苏又不知道按了哪里一下，该橡胶制品圆润的头部呲的一声喷射出一道透明液体，连陵越都忍不住感叹其量大持久。  
屠苏显然背诵得不是很熟，努力回忆着说道:“使用减速电机25w，转速60——120转，八段变速，六种运动模式，用户体验...呃，用户体验是什么来着...”他想了半天还是没想起来，扑闪着一双大眼睛，抱歉的看着陵越说:“对不起，师兄，我后面给忘了。”  
从屠苏开始演示的时候就进入了石化状态的陵越终于找回了自己的语言，习惯性的安慰道:“没什么，屠苏，你已经做的很好了...”话说到一半突然觉得不对。刚好这时有另一个客人走进店来，陵越如蒙大赦，忙说道:“屠苏，你先忙，我自己看看，有什么不懂的再问你。”  
虽然不明白怎么回事不过一般听师兄的总没错。屠苏点点头，走向另一个进来的客人:“请问您需要点什么。”  
陵越冷眼旁观，进来的人像个不学无术还贪杯好色的公子哥。这人走走看看，一副轻车熟路的样子，从一个货架上取下一样东西，端详了一番。  
屠苏看着他手里的东西，介绍道:“这个，是一套的...”  
“啊，我知道。”那人把一对可以戴在头上的猫耳交给屠苏，“你能戴一下让我看看样子吗？”  
屠苏爽快的用夹子把猫耳固定在自己的头上。不知为什么，他回头看了一下陵越。那双耳朵随着屠苏的动作摆动了一下的刹那，陵越突然觉得有点口渴。  
那人上下打量着屠苏，意味不明的笑了起来，“真的很好看。那么，剩下的这个，也可以帮忙试用一下吗？”他摊开手掌，陵越看到掌心里是一个做成猫尾巴形状的肛塞。  
“？”屠苏懵懵懂懂的，好像并不知道自己被调戏了。  
陵越怒从心上起，劈手夺过那人手中的猫尾，一拳就揍在那个人的脸上，满心都是自己家养的小白菜差点被猪拱了的悲愤。这公子哥脚下虚浮，被打的毫无还手之力，只能狼狈跑掉。跑的时候还在大声叫骂。  
陵越气急，还准备追出去再打，突然间身前一个人挡住了他的去路。平日里陵警官一道眼风就能让好多罪犯吓得俯首招供，可面前这人对上他的眼神却好像不为所动。此人故作风雅的手拿一把折扇（陵越腹诽:这店里不是开着空调吗，这年代居然还有人用纸扇装逼），慢条斯理道:“陵越警官，在我的店里随意殴打人民群众，这样不好吧？”  
陵越心中一动，看着他的目光也多了几许审视。原来这就是拐走（并带坏）师弟的欧阳少恭，那他可真是要好好会会了。

面对欧阳少恭的质问，陵越以令人信服的口气，公事公办的说道:“和谐社会，光天化日，面对这种明显的性骚扰行为，你不仅不及时制止，还对我执行公务如此质疑，欧阳老板，你需要反省啊。”  
欧阳少恭笑道:“我并不是质疑陵警官，只是提醒您执法方式而已。我看您精神十足，也不像要来买药的样子，您来这里是有何见教啊？”  
看欧阳少恭态度不错，陵越的话风也客气起来:“我这次来，主要是为了带我师弟回家。前几天我出差，没有照顾好屠苏，这才让他跑到人才市场去，在这里也谢谢欧阳老板您收留他。现在我出差回来了，理应把师弟带在身边照顾。”说着回头对屠苏道:“屠苏，事不宜迟，收拾收拾东西，咱们这就回天墉警队吧。陵端那里，师兄一定会帮你出气的。”  
屠苏把头上的猫耳摘下来，犹豫道:“师兄，我..."  
他一句话还未说完，突然间一道人影风一般的跑了进来，撞进屠苏怀里，像个八爪鱼一样的抱在屠苏身上，哭天抢地的说:“木头脸，你不许走，你走了谁教我武术啊！他以为他是你警察就能不管你想法直接把你带走啊？简直是滥用职权！”  
屠苏无奈，只好拍拍身上的人说:“你先下来，我还没说要走呢。”  
这人即刻又喜笑颜开，说道:“我就知道你舍不得我！”，这才从屠苏身上跳下来。陵越脸色黑如锅底，审视的看着他。这少年一点都不怕他，乌溜溜的眼睛一转，朝陵越挑衅的笑笑，险些把陵越气炸。  
少恭朝陵越身后说:“襄铃，你们陪晴雪送快递回来啦？”  
陵越往后面一看，发现跟这少年一起进门的还有两个漂亮小姑娘。一个带着摩托车头盔，穿着印有“情心剑魄快递专用”的制服，另一个头上插着两根鸡毛，挽着她的手。两人都是双臂横抱胸前，一副敢带走屠苏就不让陵越出这个门的架势。  
才几天没见面，心里眼里只有自己的小师弟就变成了六翼大天使，想带回师弟的自己反而成为了众矢之的。陵越警官感到real心塞。  
屠苏看出他不高兴，忙跑过去，拉住师兄的胳膊，介绍道:“师兄，这是襄铃和晴雪，我的同事。这是兰生，隔壁宾馆老板娘的弟弟，我朋友。”想了想还是低声对陵越说:“师兄，你不要生兰生的气，他...虽然此人多半有病，但他对我很好。”  
陵越说:“我不是说这个。屠苏，你不愿跟我回警队么？”  
屠苏低头道:“师兄，我和陵端不和，你回去为了我和他撕破脸，涵素局长肯定会生你气的。我不想让你难做。而且，除了有人说我面对客户笑起来很奇怪以外，我在这里很好，交到了好多新朋友，少恭给我的待遇也很好。我很喜欢这份工作。”  
陵越急道:“屠苏，你在成人用品店工作，我不放心你。”  
少恭连忙说:“陵警官，你这可是歧视啊，三百六十行，行行出状元，卖成人用品怎么了？”他“啪”的一声合上手里的折扇，说:“屠苏这个员工，我也很赏识。这样吧，你要是不放心的话，就在这里呆一段时间，看看屠苏每天的工作情况。不过，我这里没有空房间给你了，你要去隔壁宾馆自己订房。”  
屠苏眨着一双大眼睛，带点恳求的看着陵越。陵越被这目光注视着，莫名产生了一种他在欺负屠苏的错觉。他终于败下阵来，说道:“买买买。”觉得有点不对，又改口道:“好好好。”  
天色已晚，既然陵越已经答应了，于是他被兰生领去隔壁的宾馆住下来。老板娘看起来年轻又精明，听说兰生又跑到少恭店里玩去了，毫不犹豫的赏了他一个暴栗。“说了小孩子家不能去少恭那玩，你怎么又去？”  
兰生做个鬼脸:“我去找屠苏嘛，还帮你拉来生意了！”说着便跑了。  
“现在的孩子真难管教。”陵越今天第二次听到这句感慨，此刻他已经连附和的欲望都没了。  
老板娘麻利的记录了身份证，把房卡递给陵越。陵越趁机问出了他今天一直想问的一句话:“方小姐，隔壁情心剑魄，是给员工提供住宿吗？”  
老板娘名叫方如沁，她想了想，说道:“少恭那里店面挺大的，住的地方可能不太宽裕。晴雪应该住她哥哥那，襄铃有一间宿舍，屠苏...应该跟少恭住一起吧？”  
陵越:今天需要心塞的事情太多了，我有点承受不住。  
另一边，少恭正在给屠苏讲解如何做一名合格的导购，两人一个正襟危坐，一个侃侃而谈。屠苏还拿着一个上面写着“杜蕾斯赠品”的小本子认真记着笔记。  
“作为一名合格的导购，要有推销能力，如果看到客户有购买需要但又觉得太贵，可以用赠品刺激他们的消费欲望。比如购买一个飞机杯可以赠送润滑油一瓶，安全套旅行装若干。”  
“如果客户是新手，对买什么东西拿不定主意，那可以给他们推荐最贵的那款八档智能振动速度可调带串珠电击按摩棒，这个名字记住了吗？”  
“嗯...”屠苏一边答应着，一边埋头苦记。他非常好学，已经记满了半个小本子。少恭对他这一优秀品质十分赞赏。  
“哦，对了。”少恭突然想起什么来，“最近这批货是从雷严那进的，感觉质量好像没有原来好了，今天我检查发现好几个跳蛋有漏电现象，屠苏，你之前学过基本的电工知识吗？”  
屠苏点点头，“学过，警校有讲电工电子这门课。”  
少恭满意的点点头，“那好，这两天晚上咱们加点班，检查一下这批东西有什么问题，看看能自己修就修好它。你要是对电路不熟悉我可以教你。”  
屠苏很高兴:“少恭，那我应该跟师兄说我最近在忙什么？师兄听说我学会了新的技术肯定会为我高兴的。”  
少恭意味不明的笑了一下，马上恢复诲人不倦的学者脸，说道:“这个么，你可以跟你师兄说，我最近给你安排了卖品的抽样试用检查活动，还可以说这个工作量很大，每天晚上你都会特别累，不到半夜睡不了觉。”  
屠苏说:“我不怕累，原来每次极限训练坚持下来，师兄都会夸我的。”  
他被陵端排挤离开天墉时举目无亲，一腔委屈都憋在心里。今天见到自小当做保护神的大师兄，感觉这段时间的阴霾一扫而空，别提有多高兴了。可惜他从小表情内敛，老板少恭又派了任务，不许他晚上去找大师兄谈心。想来想去，屠苏还是忍不住要和大师兄说话，于是拿起少恭借给他的工作手机，给师兄发短信。  
陵越累了一天，刚刚躺下，就接到一个陌生号码发来的短信。  
“师兄，我是屠苏。今天见到你我好开心。”  
陵越心头一热，回复道:“师兄也很想你。前段时间是我疏忽，没有照顾好你。屠苏，对不起。”  
对方回复道:“师兄你别担心我，我在这里过的挺开心的，交到了好多新朋友，学到了很多东西。”  
陵越看着屠苏的回复，眼前好像出现了他认真编辑短信的表情，不由得露出一丝微笑，在回复框里打道:“我的屠苏长大了啊。”  
还没发出去，屠苏又一条短信来了:“今天晚上少恭说，让我试用检查店里商品，好像要做一整晚，会很累，师兄你要累了先休息吧，明天我去找你。”  
试用？一整晚？  
陵越的笑容僵在了脸上。  
他蹭的跳起来，摸出房卡，跑到服务台前对吓了一跳的如沁问道:“欧阳少恭和员工住宿的地方，在哪里？”

陵警官的四百米障碍赛在天墉是破记录的。当他喘着粗气出现在少恭所提供的老旧的员工宿舍门口的时候，忍不住先侧耳听了听里面的声音，说话的人很熟悉，是屠苏。  
“少恭，这个太粗了，放不进去。”  
“好像确实是...那试试这个？会细一点。”  
“唉？果然应该是这个，刚好放进去了。”然后是一阵令人牙酸的震动声，“可以动了！”  
“很好，那我们试试电击功能能不能用...”  
陵越再也听不下去了，他一记窝心脚踢在门上，怒道:“欧阳少恭你在干什么？”  
门抖了抖，看起来快要散架的样子，随即马上被人从里面打开了。开门的人是屠苏，穿着一件上面印着“印度神油助您持久”字样的文化衫当作睡衣，露出一大片白白的脖子和锁骨，手里拿着个螺丝刀，表情茫然，“师兄，你来看我了？”  
陵越一把把他拉到面前，上上下下看了个遍，没有找到任何痕迹，这才放下心来，怀疑的说:“你们...在忙什么？”  
屠苏把他拉进屋里，自己跳到一张水床上盘腿坐好。这水床看起来质量不错，就是样式老土了点。陵越估计是欧阳少恭卖不掉就自己拿回来用了。水床前面有个工作台，螺母扳手电烙铁焊锡应有尽有。屠苏仰头看着陵越道:“师兄，我原来听芙蕖师姐说，你电工电子课是第一名。这个电击功能我怎么也修不好，你帮我看看好不好。”  
陵越坐在屠苏身边，颤抖着手指，从屠苏手里把那个被拆开的粉色小东西拿过来，仔细看了看里面的电路。  
“是这里短路了...”他还不放心，又问了一句:“刚才你说太粗了，那是什么？”  
屠苏说:“哦，螺丝刀，师兄你用这个型号的就行。”  
围观了全程的少恭忍着笑，心想:平白多来了一个劳动力，稳赚不赔啊。他清清嗓子，说:“陵警官，我们这里24小时开业的。我去看店，你在这里陪屠苏吧。”  
陵越终于觉得，欧阳少恭此人也没有那么可恨了。

睡倒在柜台上的欧阳少恭是被一阵踹门声吵醒的。  
他从没想到过自己通常只有在夜深人静时才有人问津的小店会在一大早上就迎来如此多的顾客，乌乌泱泱的涌进店来，一字站开，快要把店里的空间都占满了。  
来人明显面色不善，个个手提警棍等家伙什，一看就不是来买东西的。为首那人穿着一身警服，趾高气扬的四处张望着，面带嘲讽：“百里屠苏这小子也是长进了，竟然躲到这种地方来。”  
欧阳老板也算是见过大风浪的人，一看顿时明白过来，此人必定便是陵端，没想到他排挤走屠苏后犹不解恨，竟然还跑到这里来寻仇。少恭一边面不改色的问道：“几位想看点什么？”，一边暗暗拨通了他昨天偷偷看到的，屠苏给陵越发了短信的手机号码。  
可惜，陵端根本不吃他这一套，开口就说：“百里屠苏在哪？快把他给我交出来！”  
少恭道：“谁是百里屠苏？我没听说过这个人。”  
陵端怒道：”别装蒜了，我还能不知道他在你这里？“一边回头对身后众人说：”给我砸了这家店！“  
少恭没想到他这么快就发难，一时愣了一下。就在这一瞬间，陵端所带的小弟们已经一拥而上，手推货架，脚踩跳蛋，撕烂的情趣内衣被扔得漫天都是。  
少恭眼看着自己所珍藏的各种绝版孤品按摩棒被这样凶残的对待，眼中杀气弥漫，感觉自己今天必须要出手了。可笑自己金盆洗手多年，现在却要因为几个宵小之辈破戒。正在他思来想去之时，一道少年青涩柔韧的身影从他身后掠出，矫若游龙，翩若惊鸿，在混乱的人群中准确无误的一棍击中陵端胸口，发出微小的电流滋滋声。  
少恭听这个声音觉得大事不好。  
陵端依旧稳如泰山，动也不动，看着打中自己的凶器，脸黑了。  
发出一击的屠苏拿起手中权作武器的不明黑色棍状物，点评道：”长度跟警棍差不多，粗度跟警棍差不多，硬度跟警棍差不多，但这放电功能也太差强人意了，电流真的太小….“  
陵越不知何时走到了少恭身边，笑道：”那当然，这东西是用来干这个的吗？“  
少恭看到他所珍藏的镇店之宝二号被屠苏用作武器，连雕刻精美的头部都被打歪了，心疼的简直已经无法呼吸，只能从牙缝里挤出一句：”百里屠苏，你这个月工资没了！“  
屠苏无暇顾及自己的工资，他已经跟陵端你来我往的过起招来。小弟们看到陵越也在场，都不敢再动手，乖乖的站在一边。  
陵越作为警队队长，对这二人的格斗能力了如指掌，因此也不上去帮忙，只在一边笑看屠苏什么时候把陵端撂倒。果不其然，不出几招，陵端就被屠苏制住。陵越这才上前道：”陵端，你今天擅闯民宅打砸抢的行为严重违纪，我会报告上级的。你这几日不用去警队报到了，回家好好反省吧。“  
陵端抬头一看陵越，顿时吃了一惊，兀自嘴硬道：”我这是执行公务，扫黄打非，队长你从始至终都在包庇百里屠苏，我不服！“  
陵越皱眉道：”我倒想问问你，你对屠苏有什么深仇大恨，值得这样苦苦相逼！“  
一提此事，陵端眼神闪烁，吼道：”我就是看他不顺眼而已！“  
正吵嚷间，襄铃和晴雪准时来少恭店里上班，后面还跟着一个狗腿的给二人买来肉包子当早饭的方兰生。看到这一片狼藉，三人都是面面相觑。  
晴雪看到被屠苏压制在地下的陵端，大吃一惊，叫道：”你怎么来了，你不是说好不投诉我们的么？“  
少恭看看晴雪，又看看陵端，问道：”怎么回事？“  
晴雪有点不好意思的说：”老板，是这样，咱们店里上次进充气娃娃的时候，有一个下体重点部位的温控功能有点问题。“她指指陵端，”这人联系了咱们客服襄铃，问有没有打折的残次品出售，我跟襄铃商量了一下，没问你，就把那个有问题的货品给卖了，是我去送的货。“回头又对陵端道：”咱们当时不是说的好好的，确实是残次品，你怎么又跑到我们老板这闹事来了？“  
陵端听着晴雪这一番话，脸上神情变换了好几次，终于忍不住，喊道：”我来找的是百里屠苏！我本来把芙芙修好了，就是需要个外接电源，谁想到有次我趁大家都不在宿舍，反锁了门跟芙芙做的时候，百里屠苏他把宿舍区的闸给拉了！“陵端简直带上了哭腔：”你知道当时我被烫成什么样了吗！“  
晴雪说：”你管你买的那个充气娃娃叫芙芙啊…“  
屠苏听了陵端的话也是”啊“的一声，抱歉道：”二师兄，那次拉闸限电是函素局长让我干的…我当时看你们宿舍关着灯，以为没人…“  
陵越黑线道：”陵端，你的遭遇确实比较不幸，但你不能迁怒屠苏。而且，充气娃娃这种东西本来就是队里严令禁止的。“他的语调变得严厉起来：”你因为自己的错误，先是把屠苏从警队里排挤出去，又是私闯民宅来寻仇，更是错上加错。你的处分问题回去再说，趁这两天给你时间自我反省，先去医院检查一下吧。“  
屠苏便松开陵端。这一番对质下来，陵端感觉颇没面子，只得招呼自己一干小弟，恨恨离开。  
欧阳少恭从刚才开始心头一直憋着一口恶气隐忍不发，看到陵端走了，便客气的对陵越说：”陵警官，你们警局处理家务事我没有意见，不过一定要选在我这里砸场子的话，是不是咱们应该谈一下赔偿问题？“  
陵越抱歉的说：”确实，刚才陵端造成的经济损失，我先代表警局赔偿您吧，不知道需要赔多少钱？  
欧阳少恭抬眼望去，只见自己店里引以为傲，有名有姓的按摩棒大多已经被踩碎在地板上，各种丁字裤随风飘荡，那把镇店之宝的椅子不知道被谁抡起来当武器砸断了一条腿，简直又要花容失色。他深吸一口气，道：”大家都是朋友，赔偿倒不必了，不过，我要陵警官答应我一件事。“  
陵越担心他要求屠苏一辈子给他打工什么的，警惕道：”什么？“  
少恭道：”我要你跟屠苏给我们店拍个宣传片。“  
这个要求大出陵越意料之外，他看着少恭店里琳琅满目的道具，立刻就脸红了，忙道：”不行，人民警察尊严庄重不容侵犯。“  
少恭道：”没有侵犯，就是拿着道具摆几个姿势，跟那些奢侈品广告片一样，很容易的。绝对不会有出格的内容，现在网络环境这么严格，我也是懂法的人。“  
陵越仍然道：”不行，我跟屠苏都是警察，给成人用品拍广告，成何体统！“  
少恭点点头，理解状：”那也行，既然陵警官不愿意，我也不好强迫你。不过，当时屠苏跟我签的合同里有拍摄广告这条内容。”他望向屠苏，看到屠苏点点头表示确有此事，继续道”那只好我跟屠苏一起拍了，反正如沁有次说她觉得我俩拍一个广告片放在淘宝店里，一定会大卖。“  
陵越色变：”那你说，拍什么，几分钟？“  
少恭暗笑，表面上仍然一派云淡风轻：”我想拍一个中国版五十度灰。“

陵越虽然勉强答应了少恭的要求，但他强烈认为拍摄现场应该只有他，屠苏，摄影师三个人。少恭是当仁不让的导演兼摄影师，襄铃表示，她作为淘宝店的客服承担了照片ps和视频剪辑的工作，既然拍好了也是要看的，不如现在就看，还能从女性角度提点建议。晴雪说，就算大家把她赶出去，襄铃也会把所有的素材拿给她看的，陵警官不要为了一点心理安慰掩耳  
盗铃了！  
所以最后大家都留下了，唯一被全员推出门外的人是兰生。  
兰生哭号着去找如沁了，“二姐，连襄铃都抛下我…”  
少恭麻利的一番指挥，很快让员工们把他和屠苏的宿舍变成了一个完美的拍摄间。当他支起摄影器材的时候，陵越不禁对他的过去产生了深深地怀疑。  
回想起刚刚屠苏靠近自己，小声的说：“师兄，少恭小本经营不容易，咱们就帮他宣传一下吧。”陵越非常想摸摸自己单纯师弟的头，告诉他：少恭此人深不可测啊！  
深不可测的少恭对屠苏低声说了几句话，就让屠苏去换衣服了。陵越本来等待着他也来跟自己“说戏”，没想到少恭说，为了宣传片的效果，最好能拍到陵越的真实反应，让他自由发挥，在特殊地方有提示。看着少恭变得越来越高兴的表情，陵越怀疑，他是刚刚被陵端气到了，找个理由整自己来出气的。  
陵越按照少恭的指示脱了上衣，表情作霸道总裁状，坐在水床的一侧。露出八块腹肌的时候晴雪和襄铃小小的叫了一声，陵越只想翻个白眼。  
当屠苏换好衣服从门口进来的时候，陵越感觉自己的脸越来越红，霸道总裁的表情要挂不住了。屠苏穿着少恭店里卖的情趣警服，其实跟他们工作时的警服款式类似，包裹得很严实，但剪裁得十分贴身，紧紧勾勒出屠苏的细腰和优美的小腿线条，扣上最上一颗扣子的领口偏偏有种禁欲的风情。  
少恭的声音不识时务的响起：“拍摄开始了！襄铃晴雪你们快去打光！”  
屠苏按照刚才少恭的指示，站在陵越身前却不看他，修长的手指从领口开始，一粒粒的解开扣子。他分明不懂诱惑为何物，但单纯天真的眼神与逐渐裸露出的雪白脖颈结合在一起，简直让陵越把持不住。  
可恨欧阳少恭此时还要出声点评：“屠苏是演技派啊，啊陵警官你也不错，这个充满欲望的眼神演绎的非常好！”  
陵越：“…”  
屠苏终于解开自己所有的扣子，脱下上衣，不知从哪里拿出一副手铐，把钥匙咬在嘴里，终于看了陵越一眼。他的眼神天真又无辜，看得陵越心头一紧。  
屠苏在陵越的身侧躺下，把自己的双手拷在床头的栏杆上，还挣了一下看看拷得够不够紧，然后就着仰靠在床头的姿势，微微低下头，把钥匙吐到了自己解开的警裤里。  
他好像完全不知道自己发出了什么样的邀请，被拷起来不太舒服似的，委屈的看着陵越，想让师兄过来，像以前每次照顾自己一样，帮自己解开。  
陵越已经完全顾不上吐槽欧阳少恭这淫邪的剧情了，他听到少恭对他说：“屠苏的部分演的很好，接下来看陵警官你了，自由发挥，记得突出五十度灰这一主题！”  
陵越想：正合我意，屠苏从哪学了这么多乱七八糟东西，需要教育。  
他用了比平时更大一些的力气捏上屠苏的下巴，让他面对自己的视线。可能被捏得有点疼了，屠苏的眉心微微皱起来，求饶似得看向他，露出点被逼迫的性感。  
少恭一早就把他店里硕果尚存的情趣用品放了一大堆在水床上。陵越在里面随意翻了两下，拿出一个口球来，哄骗的对屠苏说：“乖，张开嘴。”  
屠苏有点抵触，但还是乖乖的张开嘴，让陵越给他带上。他没有反对师兄的习惯。陵越一边调整着皮革带的长度，一边说教道：“以后，不许随便给人讲解成人用品的作用，别人让你帮忙使用不许随便答应，不许…”  
他突然说不下去了，因为屠苏的舌尖无意间触碰到了自己的手心，软软的，湿漉漉的。只是像小猫喝水一样的在自己手心轻轻的滑过，陵越却像被烫到了一样，他伸手向前，摩挲着屠苏的嘴唇。屠苏只觉得嘴唇上那种被抚摸，被按压的感觉，像直接作用在自己心脏上一样。  
少恭适时的提醒道：“还有最后一个收尾镜头，马上就结束了！”  
陵越如梦初醒，从身旁挑出一支黑色的马鞭，沿着屠苏的小腹往上，一点点向上划去。屠苏皮肤极白，跟黑色的鞭子对比及其明显，连晴雪和襄铃都看得屏住了呼吸。少恭的声音终于响起：“好，结束了！完美！”  
陵越立刻跳起来把马鞭扔掉，脸红到了脖子，尴尬的对屠苏道：“那什么，只是为了迎合五十度灰的主题，师兄并没有想什么有的没的…”  
屠苏轻声叫他：“师兄。”  
陵越：“唉？什么？”  
屠苏道：“拍完了，你先帮我把这个手铐解开，好难受啊。”  
欧阳少恭高声道：“晴雪，月言，快跟我剪辑一下素材。”说着一边一个把晴雪和月言拉住，头也不回的离开了这个现在已经洋溢着粉红泡泡的拍摄间。关门时不忘假惺惺的对陵越说：“那我们去工作了，屠苏就拜托你了。”  
陵越：“….”  
他们在里面呆了好一会，不知道做了什么，又谈了些什么，总而言之，当屠苏活蹦乱跳的出来的时候，已经答应三个月合同期一满就跟陵越回天墉了。陵越暂时申请了几个月的调岗，负责少恭店里这一片的街区，每天要来看屠苏八百回，有时候也帮帮忙。时常被闪瞎狗眼的少恭也只能无奈的安慰自己，就当是有两个劳力好了，也不算亏。  
宣传片在少恭的淘宝店里登陆之后取得了巨大反响，销量蹭蹭涨，还时常有人在评论里提问，“广告里这两个帅哥是谁？”襄铃作为客服还多次收到了情心剑魄淘宝店粉丝发给她的同人文，简直用上了少恭店里卖的所有道具，各种play应有尽有。少恭表示，要给写文并发到网上给他们增大知名度的粉丝丰富的奖品。  
不过襄铃没有告诉任何人，当她把自己整理了一个大文包的消息告诉店里的人们之后，第二天陵越来找过她。那天陵越刚刚下班，穿着警服，又威严，又温柔，不过他说话时的表情有点害羞。  
“你整理的那个文包，方便发我一份吗？”

End


End file.
